Princess Sissy
:"It’s a tragedy. Your lack of ability, that is!" ::—Power Instinct Matrimelee Princess Sissy (プリンセス・シシー) is a character in Power Instinct Matrimelee, serving as the game's final boss. In the Neo Geo console version of the game, she could be accessed by holding all four buttons down when selecting the character and before the Vs. screen. She reappeared in Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou, but this time was no longer the final boss and the only way she could be fought as an opponent was through the game's Mission Mode, or the Training Mode. About Sissy Due to her older brother not being the ideal image of a King, Sissy's father, the King of Certain Country, decided to train her to be the successor of the throne. But as a Queen needs a King, Sissy's father decided to organize a martial arts tournament to find a strong warrior to continue the lineage of the royal family. Princess Sissy later became sad as the tournament was a failure. She just couldn't forget the excitement of the Matrimelee tournament. The King, worried about the emotional state of his daughter (who is usually joyful and vigorous) invited the world's strongest fighters to his country to convince them to enter a new tournament, the "Bonnou Kaihou" tournament. This time the prize is anything that the winner could wish for (except the throne succession). When the King told Sissy about the Bonnou Kaihou tournament, her characteristic smile returned to her face, finally she will once again have that feeling that is present only in battle. Strategy Sissy can be considered a rather overpowered boss due to her powerful, multi-hitting attacks and her aggressive AI. However, she has an exploitable pattern in which the player can get her to use her Misdirection attack, safety roll behind her, and strike her from behind. Sissy will always attempt a Misdirection attack in response to the player after landing the blow, so it is possible to easily repeat this pattern until she is defeated as long as a perfect rhythm is kept up. The only disadvantage to this plan is the stress flame that bursts from her as she gains levels in her super meter, which can break the rhythm. But as long as the player works her back into the loop and keeps up the rhythm of rolling behind her and attacking her as she uses her special attack, she should be defeated in no time. Quotes * "You got a long way to go." * "You are nothing to write home about. Too bad." * "What a needless loss. Tee hee hee." * "It's a tragedy. you're lack of ability. That is it." * "Somebody's dreams are over and it's not me!" Special Moves *[[Princess Sissy's Attack List|'Misdirection:']] A giant djinn comes out from Sissy's box and attacks the opponent. In Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou it is one of her Stress Shots. *[[Princess Sissy's Attack List|'Ambitious Guard:']] A big frog comes out from Sissy's box and hops toward the opponent. It will cancel any attacks or defenses should it hit. *[[Princess Sissy's Attack List| Ratsei Reve:]] A blade comes out of her box *[[Princess Sissy's Attack List| Espoir:]] Sissy throws a pink bomb at the opponent. *[[Princess Sissy's Attack List| Pluie de Spoir:]] Sissy throws down several pink bombs at the opponent. *[[Princess Sissy's Attack List| Princess Illusion:]] Sissy pulls out a ray gun and fires a shot at it at the opponent. If it hits, the foe will be turned into a large defenseless frog for a short time. Music Themes * Sissy's Entrance - Matrimelee * Matrimelee March - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct Matrimelee - Boss * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou No Kaihou - Hidden character * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou - Hidden character * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event character Sprites Artwork File:sissy_main.jpg Image:ME0000650077 2.jpg Image:None 063 front.jpg File:Sissy pi.jpg File:Sissy_promoart2.jpg File:Sissy&Kurara.jpg File:Princess_Sissy_promoart3.jpg Sissy pic1.jpg Trivia *Most of her powers comes from a box that she always carries her. This box seems to resemble the Pandora's Box. *The djinn who appears in her Misdirection move resembles Abubo from Rage of the Dragons, another cameo from this game, apart from the 4 others from this game (Jimmy, Jones, Elias and Lynn) who make guest appearances. Sissy, Princess Sissy, Princess Sissy, Princess Sissy, Princess Sissy, Princess Sissy, Princess